Transfiguration
by Javier
Summary: The story of a transformation... and a sacrifice at the hands of MagnaAngemon


Transfiguration  
By: Javier  
  
MagnaAngemon flew over the landscape, the three unconscious children under his arm. His clothes were ripped and soiled with blood. Scars and bruises covered his body. And they did so too... on the bodies of the children.  
  
Unable to fly any further, MagnaAngemon flew towards the ground. He set down, and lay the children down on the ground, careful to prop their heads up.  
  
One of the children, a blond-haired boy, moaned and stirred. Concerned, he bent over him. "T.K..." he said. "T.K., can you hear me...?"  
  
The boy's eyes opened... and he stared into MagnaAngemon's face. "MagnaAngemon... where are the others?" he asked.  
  
MagnaAngemon replied, "Davis, Cody and Yolei stayed to fight... I carried you, Kari and Ken here, to safety..."  
  
Takeru nodded, and replied weakly, "Thank you.... MagnaAngemon..."  
  
With that.. his eyes closed, and T.K. slipped into unconsciousness...  
  
  
It had happened to suddenly... they were attacked while searching for BlackWarGreymon and the Destiny Stones. But they were not attacked by BlackWarGryemon, nor by Arukenimon or Mummymon... It came from a new enemy..  
  
He called himself Zanbamon.. never before had MagnaAngemon seen such a strange creature. His upper body was humanoid, and covered in golden armor. But his lower body... was that of a horse. And in his hands, he carried two wicked blades.  
  
Zanbamon struck quickly and mercilessly. Paildramon and Silphymon challenged him, but their attacks did little. Angemon and Ankylomon joined in, but being mere champions made them even less effective than their team-mates.  
  
But then, a miracle happened. Angemon... managed to digivolve into Ultimate again. No one knew why... perhaps it was a gift from some higher power... and yet it mattered little. MagnaAngemon made no differance, and Zanbamon continued to batter the digi-destined.  
  
It got so bad that Davis ordered T.K., Kari, and Ken to get away... to save some part of the team. But they were struck by falling debris, and so...  
  
MagnaAngemon had to carry them away.  
  
And that was how they had come to be as they were...  
  
  
MagnaAngemon could feel the power that kept him at his Ultimate level slipping away. But he clung to it, desperately, trying to keep holding on...  
  
It was the only way he could protect T.K. and the others... from him...  
  
Zanbamon would have made short work of Paildramon and Silphymon after MagnaAngemon left, and come after him shortly... unless he decided to let them die slowly. That would slow him down...  
  
The sun was setting in the distance... MagnaAngemon was beginning to grow weary. He wanted desperately to revert back to Patamon, to rest, to sleep... but he could not. Patamon could not protect T.K from Zanbamon...  
  
MagnaAngemon looked up... the sky was blood red from the setting sun. The angel could not help but feel some dread...  
  
And then... he appeared.  
  
He came suddenly, galloping out of the woods, swords raised. He took MagnaAngemon by suprise, slicing him across the chest. Yelling out in pain, MagnaAngemon staggered back.  
  
Zanbamon's monstrous hoofbeats shook the ground... the children stirred, waking up. Laughing, the demonic centaur rose his blade, ready to slam it down on the helpless children.  
  
"NO!"  
  
MagnaAngemon flew at him, slamming into his chest. Suprisingly, it sent the larger digimon reeling back, his forelegs flailing in the air. He crashed into some rocks, and collapsed onto his back.  
  
"Go, hide!" MagnaAngemon said to the children. They obeyed, and ran behind some rocks.  
  
Zanbamon got to his feet, growling. "Why?" MagnaAngemon asked him.  
  
Zanbamon chuckled. "Because I can... it is what I do. The strong prey upon the weak..."  
  
MagnaAngemon frowned, but then flew up. Raising his arm, he called out "GATE OF DESTINY!" As soon as he said it, he made a circle, a golden gate forming before him. It opened, and began to suck in all before it...  
  
Zanbamon dug his hooves in the ground, trying to resist the pull. But it overwhelmed him, and started to pull him closer. He could feel himself coming apart in order to fit in the gate...  
  
"CROSS SLASH!"  
  
In one desperate swipe, his sword struck the gate. It shattered into pieces. MagnaAngemon stared, mouth agape...  
  
"CROSS SLASH!"  
  
Zanbamon's blade struck MagnaAngemon in the side. Screaming, MagnaAngemon fell from the sky, striking the ground. He looked up in a daze.  
  
"PRISON GATE OF BEHEADING!"  
  
Zanbamon's larger blade swung down. Quickly, MagnaAngemon rose his Excalibur Sword. Despite the immense strength behind it, Excalibur managed to keep the blade off...  
  
"Can you feel it?!" Zanbamon taunted. "You've been ultimate so long, your strength must be next to zero. End it now, and your death shall be quick..."  
  
MagnaAngemon did not reply... and poured what was left of the strength into resisting Zanbamon's sword...  
  
Meanwhile, T.K., Ken, and Kari stared on horrified.  
  
"MagnaAngemon!" T.K. screamed. "I have to do something!"  
  
"What can you do?!" Kari said, holding him back. "Going out there will only make things worse!"  
  
"She's right!" Ken said. "He can't keep you away from Zanbamon and defend himself at the same time."  
  
T.K. sighed, and bowed his head. "You're right..." he admitted.  
  
Just then...  
  
"T.K.! Ken! Kari! Run for it! He won't go after you as long as he has me here!"  
  
The three children looked at each other. "We should do what he says," Ken said. "He can only keep it up for so long, and after that..."  
  
"No..." T.K. said. "I can't leave him!"  
  
"But T.K..." Kari said.  
  
"But nothing Kari!" T.K. shouted. "I'm not going to leave him! He didn't leave us!"  
  
"But he'll kill us!" Ken said.  
  
"So?! At least I'll die with him...."  
  
"T.K..." Kari said.  
  
"The answer is no Kari," T.K. said. "I'm staying... you two can go... he's not your digimon...."  
  
Silence.  
  
But then...  
  
"No T.K... you're right," Ken said. "It's not right... to run out on a friend when he's giving his all for us..."  
  
Kari nodded in agreement.  
  
T.K. smiled. "Thank you..." he said. "Thank you.. for staying by my side..."  
  
They heard MagnaAngemon scream. His arm... it was throbbing in pain. He wanted desperately to give up... and let the blade come down on him...  
  
But he would not...  
  
"I WILL NOT GIVE IN!" he screamed. "If you will win, it will not be because I gave up, but because you overpowered me! I will not.... give up... hope..."  
  
Suddenly, a radiant glow surrounded MagnaAngemon. "Eh?!" Zanbamon said, just before the power of the aura sent him flying back.  
  
"What's happening?!" T.K. yelled.  
  
MagnaAngemon rose into the air, and his body became surrounded by an orb of light.. And then he called out: "MagnaAngemon, digivolve to......!"  
  
The orb exploded away from him, revealing a tall, blue armored angel. He had golden wings, a helmet... and on his chest plate, the Crest of Hope...  
  
"SERAPHIMON!"  
  
Zanbamon rose, his eyes wide wide open. "Impossible!" he yelled.  
  
Meanwhile, the children stared on in wonderment. "He digivolved," Ken said. It was all any of them managed to say...  
  
Zanbamon growled. He raised his swords, and charged at Seraphimon.  
  
But the angel looked on without fear. Six balls of light appeared under his wings. He put his hands together, and another ball formed.  
  
And then he called out.... "SEVEN HEAVENS!"  
  
The balls of light flew at Zanbamon. He screamed, as they tore through his body. And then, in an explosion, his body dissolved into dust...  
  
Seraphimon began to glow, and desended to the ground. He became Patamon again, and lay on the ground not moving.  
  
"Patamon!" T.K. cried. He and the others ran over to him. T.K. bent down and scooped him up into his arms.  
  
"Patamon..." he said. "Thank you...."  
  
Patamon smiled... and whispered "You're welcome... T.K..."  
  
And his frail little body slowly dissolved...  
  
"No...!" T.K. said. "No... Patamon...." he cried. The boy burst into tears, crying out the name of his digimon. Ken and Kari placed a comforting hand on his shoulder...  
  
3 years before... he'd lost Patamon to Devimon. But that time... Patamon had been reborn as a Digi-Egg. Such was not the case this time...  
  
And here... he had lost him again... in one last sacrifice...  
  
T.K. cried. And he did not stop crying inside, for a long time...  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
